Naruto's Birthday
by Katjie-chan
Summary: Naruto receives an unexpected visitor on his birthday and learns the truth behind Sasuke's willing departure from Konoha. YAOI! NaruXSasu pairing
1. Chapter 1 Happy Birthday

Chapter 1 – Happy Birthday

"Here we go. Sakura, open the door please" Kakashi asked with a drunk Naruto over his shoulder. Sakura went inside of Naruto's apartment and into the tiny kitchen. "I'm going to put him in bed" Kakashi said with Naruto singing into his back. Sakura nodded and boiled some water to make tea with. Kakashi returned and Sakura handed him a cup. "Some party" Kakashi said with a smirk through his mask. "Oh yea. He's going to feel that one in the morning" Sakura said with a giggle. They could still hear him singing.

"I'm not in love!" Naruto sang waving his finger no. "It's just a faze that I'm going through!" He tried to sit up, but just fell onto the floor head first. "Kasaa!" he swore and rubbed his head. He struggled to get his eyes into focus. He was staring out the window and saw a figure climbing trough it. He smirked. "Couldn't stay away, could you Hinata-chan?" he said while attempting to get up. No reply. Naruto turned to the window again, but there was no one. Naruto scratched his head. "Hinata-chan?" he asked into the night. "Where are you?" he sang. He crawled around on all fours. 'Oomph' he bumped into something or rather someone. "I found you!" he said and threw his arms around her, only to find that it wasn't Hinata looking for some more snogging.

He looked up and his eyes opened wide with surprise. "Sasuke-kun!" he yelled and tried to get up again. Sasuke yanked Naruto up and clasped a hand over his mouth. "Will you be quiet! Damn dobe, you want to alert the whole village?" Naruto was swaying a bit when Sasuke let go of him.

Naruto smiled brightly, yet still drunk. "You're back!" he said and tried to hug Sasuke, but he only side stepped and Naruto fell flat on his face. "I'm not back" he said emotionlessly. Naruto sat up and looked questioningly at his old team mate.

"It's your birthday right" the Uchia asked. "Yea?" Sasuke looked irritated, but didn't say anything. "What about it?" Naruto asked trying to sound bad. "Nothing" Sasuke said and made his way to the window. Naruto jumped on his back and clung to the other ninja. "BAKA! What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled. "You think I'm just going let you go? Why are you here" Naruto said still hanging on while Sasuke was trying to shake him of. "Get off of me!" he yelled. "Not until you tell me what you're doing back in Konoha!" Naruto said. "I already did dobe!" Sasuke said. Naruto's grip loosened. "You did?"

Sasuke saw his chance and yanked the blond from his back and send him sailing across the floor. "Yes. It's your 17th Birthday" he said and pulled a small box from his robe. Naruto looked confused. "You got me a present?" Naruto asked while accepting the gift from the taller Uchia. Sasuke didn't respond.

It was a wooden box and Naruto slid of the lid. Inside was a painted carving of the Kuubi . Naruto held the perfect wooden sculpture in his hand, examining the fine craftsmanship. He noticed the initials _US_ on the fox's belly. "Did you make this?" Naruto asked in wonder. Sasuke avoided his gaze, but nodded his head. "Arigato Sasuke-kun" for a moment the two shinobi stood in silence. Sasuke turned to leave again, but Naruto jumped in front of him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Don't make me regret coming here" he said in a low voice. Naruto didn't move. Sasuke sighed. "Happy Birthday" he said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2 Torn

Chapter 2 - Torn

"Kage bunshin no jistsu!"

A hundred Naruto copies appeared and spread out in every direction around Konoha. He wasn't going to let Sasuke get away this time. As Naruto raced through the forest, he only hoped that he could catch up to the Uchia. Suddenly one of his clones was hot on his former team mate's trail not far from where the real Naruto was. He forced more chakra into every leap and headed in the direction of his double ganger.

He finally caught up and his copy gave him an extra boost and disappeared. He could now sense Sasuke's unique energy trail he left behind. The determined young ninja pushed himself to go even faster.

"I told you not to make me regret this" the distinct voice said close behind Naruto. When he turned there was no one there. Naruto stopped and stood ready in a combat stance. "Is this the thanks I get for all my trouble?" Sasuke said, but Naruto couldn't see him. "I'm not letting you get away this time Sasuke! Now come out and face me!" he yelled.

Slowly the Uchia appeared from the shadows. The moon's light revealing his red eyes. He leaned against the tree trunk looking at his pursuer. Tears were forming in Naruto's own red eyes. "Why won't you let me help you?" he asked softly.

Sasuke was confused. He was expecting Naruto's usual speech to return to Konoha and to leave Orichimaru. "What are you talking about dobe?" he asked annoyed. Naruto stepped closer, but no longer with the intent to fight. "If I could I would hunt down Itachi and bring his head to you. You're my first real friend, my best friend. I'd do anything for you Sasuke-kun. If only you'd let me!"

Sasuke looked very uncomfortable. "I'm so tired of chasing you. I can't do this anymore Sasuke. Let me help you, let's get Itachi together!" he said and offered a hand to his friend. Sasuke slapped his hand away and Naruto looked shocked up at the Uchia.

"Don't you understand? I have to do this alone. I have to get strong enough to kill Itachi by myself. It's _my_ revenge, no one else can help me!" he said exasperated. Was it that hard to understand?

He was about to make a run for it when the blond Ninja threw his arms around him. He was hugging him. Sasuke just stood there, frozen.

Naruto pulled away and looked at the slightly taller ninja. "You don't have to do this alone. That's what friends are for!" Sasuke saw the sincerity in those big blue eyes. His heart skipped a beat just as when he had first met the blond.

The day they had accidently kissed Sasuke knew he was in love with Konoha's number one loud ninja. He could never get Naruto out of his heart, no matter what. He loved him, secretly of course. And for a while it was good, until his worst fears were realized when Itachi returned to Konoha for the Kyuubi. He would not allow him to ever harm Naruto!

Sasuke pushed Naruto away. He couldn't allow Naruto to get involved. He would never be able to live with himself if Naruto got hurt because of him.

Naruto looked hurt. Sasuke had rejected his friendship once again, his heart sank. Tears stung his eyes, but he stepped aside for the Uchia to pass.

Sasuke was again surprised. "That's it? You're not even going to try and beat me unconscious and drag me back to Konoha?" he asked with a smirk. Naruto shrugged. "Looks like you made up your mind. Who am I to stop you?" He said sarcastically.

"Naruto…" Sasuke was torn. He wanted to tell Naruto how he felt, but then what? Naruto could reject him or want to follow him back to Orichimaru. Either way, it wasn't going to help the situation. He walked passed Naruto. He turned, only to see the blond had turned his back on him and was whipping at his eyes.

Sasuke's heart pained. He just wanted to sweep the blond into his arms and hug him tight. Naruto noticed that Sasuke hadn't left. He turned to him and saw an expression in the taller ninja's face that he had never seen before. It was a mixture of regret and confusion.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned. Sasuke realized he was staring at Naruto, he quickly looked away. Naruto stepped closer. The Uchia remained unmoving, studying his feet. Naruto placed a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He looked into the worried face of Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He was a jerk, always putting Naruto down, rejecting him and yet here he still was. Did Naruto care that much? Could it be possible that he felt the same? No, Naruto saw him as a brother, not a potential lover.

Sasuke looked back down at his feet. Naruto pulled him into a tight embrace. The Uchia froze again, but this time the warmth of Naruto's compassion made him melt. His masculine body pushinf against him also helped. Sasuke hugged the blond back and buried his face in the other boy's neck.

This time Naruto froze. Was Sasuke actually hugging him back? Was Sasuke crying? Naruto pulled away slightly and sure enough tears were rolling down Sasuke's pale cheeks, his black eyes avoiding Naruto's gaze. Naruto held him even tighter.

"I'm so sorry!" Sasuke sobbed. "All I want to do is protect you Naruto-kun"

Naruto was surprised at how intimate Sasuke had used his name. Hell he was surprised at _what_ Sasuke was saying, what he was doing. Naruto's heart swelled. Holding Sasuke like this made him feel so safe and complete. He rested his head against the Uchia's shoulder.

This time it was Sasuke that pulled away. The two boys looked into each other's eyes, blue meeting black and the tips of their noses touching. Sasuke couldn't stop himself leaning in to kiss the adorable blond. His lips felt warm against his mouth.

Naruto was stunned. What was Sasuke doing? Yet he did not pulled away, instead he allowed the Uchia to kiss him. Sasuke noticed Naruto's discomfort and pulled away. He moved back a couple of steps, shocked. "I… I…" Sasuke stammered stepping back even further. He was about to make a dash for it when he felt Naruto's hand take his and pull him back.

"I always knew I cared 'bout you, but I realize now it's more than that... I love you Sasuke-kun"

There were tears streaming from those beautiful blue eyes. What little control Sasuke had vanished at the sound of Naruto's confession.

He grabbed Naruto and kissed him again. This time the blond kissed him back.


End file.
